


I Want

by gaygreekgladiator (ama)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/gaygreekgladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auctus makes demands. Duro is happy to follow them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not a real pairing if there’s no smut for it. Also, this is an Auctus’s body appreciation fic. Even for a gladiator, Auctus has a rockin’ bod--and this is your friendly neighborhood lesbian saying that. But then, dancers have the best bodies of anyone ever. Props to Josef Brown.

“I want you hard for me,” Auctus panted, his mouth wet and open against the skin of Duto’s shoulder. “I want you--aching, I want you begging to fuck me, to choke on my cock, to fucking--to fucking _scream_.”

He ground down on Duro’s cock through the thin fabric separating them, and his words cut off with a sharp hiss. Duro reached up to touch the hard muscle above him, gold and gleaming in the lamplight, and bucked against him. He felt teeth against his shoulder and gasped.

“Yes--fuck, yeah, oh gods--”

His head fell back and hit the matters with a loud thump as his fingers dug into Auctus’s shoulder blade. He probably looked ridiculous—a whining, panting, rutting mess pinned beneath this _god_ of a man—but as long as he had the delicious pressure of Auctus’s hard stomach against his cock....

Suddenly, Auctus sat up and let both hands rest on Duro’s chest with a grin. He continued to roll his hips, but the pace was maddeningly slow and the force lacking.

“What?” Duro demanded impatiently. “You can’t—you can’t fucking _stop_ \--”

“I can do anything I want,” Auctus corrected, smiling sweetly.

One finger slowly encircled a nipple, the nail grazing Duro’s skin, and then he pinched, suddenly rough. Automatically, Duro reached out and wrapped his fingers around Auctus’s wrist, though he had no intention of stopping him. They both watched, entranced, as Duro ran his hand up over Auctus’s biceps, his chest, down his stomach, to rest tantalizingly on his hipbones. Duro had never had such a man before; the very sight of the body before him made his mouth run dry. Gods, he was of a rare and glorious form. And he was right—Auctus could do whatever he wanted, and Duro would roll on his back and thank him.

“Beg,” Auctus ordered in a broken whisper.

Duro’s eyes flickered up to meet his, and remained there as he sat up and slowly leaned closer. He paused with his lips centimeters away from Auctus’s skin, so close that he could feel the pulse in his throat.

“Can I touch you?” he asked. “Please—please let me touch you.”

He licked his lips and swore that Auctus shuddered. Duro shifted uncomfortably; he was desperately hard and so fucking far from a release. Every inch of skin felt sensitized, from his parted lips to his rough fingertips, still resting low on Auctus’s stomach.

Auctus laughed—a low, smooth rumble in the silence. He ran a hand through Duro’s hair lovingly and then yanked, wrenching his head back to meet his gaze.

“More, little gladiator,” he crooned. “It will take more than that to coax a missio out of me.”

He lifted two fingers in a mockery of the gladiator’s symbol and crooked them obscenely. The noise that Duro made was more of a beast than a man.

“Fucking gods, Auctus,” Duro breathed. “Fucking hell, _please_. Please, let me touch you. Let me choke on your cock, let me fuck myself on your fingers, let me ride you like a cheap whore, please--”

Auctus grabbed him with both hands and pulled him in for a crushing kiss. Duro couldn’t breathe—but then, he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to.

“You have a siren’s tongue,” Auctus panted. “And a whore’s lips.”

He licked up Duro’s neck and sucked an earlobe into his mouth, and Duro scratched him again, leaving small red crescents on his shoulders. The deepest of them drew blood; Auctus’s hips stuttered and rolled against his once before he managed to still them.

“For you,” Duro groaned. “Anything—any fucking thing, for you, just let me--”

“All right, all right.”

Duro seized him by the shoulders and tried to flip their positions. Auctus struggled, and they wrestled for a few moments just because it felt good—skin sliding together, heat building in their limbs.

Finally, Duro pinned him to the bed and straddled his waist. He had long since lost all his clothing; with fumbling fingers, he removed Auctus’s subligaria, and then sat back on his heels to watch. His hand rested for a moment on the sensitive skin of Auctus’s lower stomach for a moment, the muscles jumping beneath him, before trailing lower to grip the base of his cock.

Auctus sighed and ran a possessive hair through Duro’s hair, urging him down. Duro glanced up with a smirk and leaned down to suck a tiny mark on his inner thigh, before releasing his cock and moving up. He met Auctus’s mouth in a wet, desperate kiss, and felt his lover laugh.

“You are the worst sort of cocktease,” Auctus chuckled as Duro lavished attention on his neck.

“Not so!” Duro argued, affronted. “I am the _best_ sort.”

With one hand, he reached down and began to stroke Auctus’s cock--rough, but slow, with no danger of bringing him to orgasm just yet. With the other, he rolled a nipple teasingly as he sucked its fellow. The sound of Auctus’s quickened breathing was encouragement as he traveled down his perfect body, licking the dips in his muscles, nibbling on his pelvic bones.

Auctus’s cock was hard and velvet-smooth against his cheek as be sucked another mark onto his thigh.

“Can I choke on your cock, Auctus?”

“If you don’t, I’m going to kill you.”

Duro nipped the sensitive skin of his leg playfully and slowly moved closer and closer, pressing kisses along the way. His hand on Auctus’s cock slowed and then stopped just beneath the head. Then, finally, he pressed a kiss to bare skin. He lapped at the head of his cock before wrapping his lips around it and sinking down, tantalizingly, until his lips met his fingers. Auctus groaned as Duro began to stroke him again, and Duro almost mimicked the sound himself. The taste of him, the smell—gods, it would drive him to distraction. Duro began a teasing rhythm, his head bobbing down just a little more each time, and willed himself not to reach for his own cock.

His resolution was aided when Auctus grasped him firmly by the hair and pushed. He tightened his grip on the base of his lover's cock, the other hand splayed across his hips as a warning. It was easy enough for lips to stretch and throat to relax and accommodate Auctus's impatience, but if he decided to thrust into Duro's mouth as well, there might be issues. He swallowed, and Auctus's moans transformed into a low, rough cry.

"Enough--enough," he panted. His grip on Duro's hair was enough to pull him off, but Duro liked being disobedient, and he licked pre-cum from the tip of Auctus's cock until his lover laughed and turned away. "Impudent pup," he said hoarsely, cupping Duro's cheek. "Come here and kiss me."

Duro kissed his way up Auctus's chest and jaw before meeting his lips. As he did, he couldn't help but grind against his lover's muscled thigh. He had been hard long before Auctus commanded him to be, and virtually untouched for the same amount of time.

"Let me fuck you," he begged between kisses. "Or fuck me. Please fuck me. Auctus, gods, please, I _need_ you--"

"Sweet words and a cunning tongue," Auctus grunted. "You've beaten me."

He smirked and held up two fingers. Relieved, Duro's lips parted again and he took Auctus's fingers in his mouth, wetting them, his tongue running over his knuckles. After a moment, Auctus withdrew and, with little fanfare, drove his fingers into Duro's ass. Duro arched against him for a few breathless, dizzying seconds.

"Shit," he grunted. "Not enough."

"It's never fucking enough with you," Auctus grumbled. He twisted his fingers expertly and began to rub against sensitive nerves. Duro nearly shouted in response. "Nothing less than a cock in your ass, every fucking minute of the day, satisfies you."

"Who could be satisfied with anything less?" Duro asked with a grin.'"Your cock fills my thoughts--as I would have it fill ass. Now."

"You forget who begs and who demands, pup," Auctus chuckled.

Still, he pushed at Duro's shoulders and wrestled until he was again on his back, legs spread. Duro fetched a small vial of oil and poured it liberally over Auctus's cock.

"No more fucking jests," he said. "I can't take anymore. Just..."

"Fuck you," Auctus said with an appreciative hum. "Yes, I know."

Duro wasn't stretched enough, of course, but that was half the fun. Auctus loved to be in motion; he sank in and drew back like waves teasing the shore until Duro was desperate, and then he leaned down and captured Duro's lower lip in his teeth, buried to the hilt inside him.

"Are you ready, pup?"

"So fucking ready."

And then every nerve of his body was set alight as Auctus began fucking him in earnest. His hips snapped in a ruthless rhythm that made the breath catch in Duro's throat. This was what he loved about sex with Auctus—once it truly began, there was nothing slow about it, only heat and touch and a kind of marveling at what their bodies could do, how they moved together.

He dug one hand in the flesh of Auctus's ass, urging him on, and through his other arm around his neck to pull him down for a rough kiss. It was impossible to maintain his rhythm and the kiss at the same time, so soon Duro gave up and resigned himself to nipping at whatever flesh he could reach. He could not send Auctus to the arena with prominent love-bites, but he could damn well claim him in the ludus.

"Teeth and claws," Auctus said with a smile. "Shall I turn you over and mount you like a dog?"

"No," Duro panted. "I want to see you—to _watch_ you come in my ass. I'll beg if you want me to, just give me that, at least."

Auctus's dark eyes seemed to darken further. He leaned down and bit harshly on the meat of Duro's shoulder, and his thrusts took on a renewed vigor. Duro bucked against him instinctively.

"Oh FUCK," he shouted. “Ah, _yes_ —faster—more—”

He almost screamed when Auctus began to jerk him off; Duro was not one who believed in muffling anything. Auctus, on the other hand, came quietly, with a few staccato grunts and a shudder. Almost in the same moment, Duro reached completion. Against his will, a sound was torn from his throat, halfway between a howl and a moan, that would earn him no end of teasing once Auctus regained his senses.

His lover lay on top of him, a welcome weight, as Duro caught his breath. Auctus’s lips were pressed lazily against his neck, and Duro reached up to card his fingers through Auctus’s hair. After a moment, Auctus lifted one hand to cup Duro’s jaw and press him just a little bit closer. It was safe and comforting, and Duro almost fell asleep then and there.

“I want—” Auctus said in a hoarse voice.

“No more demands,” Duro interrupted with a groan. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

“As am I, pup. You are a fair bit younger than me, and a good deal more insatiable.” He kissed the smooth skin of Duro’s chest and hummed. “I only meant to say that I want _you_. Always.” He sat up slightly and leaned forward, so that his lips barely hovered over Duro’s, and brushed against his sin when he spoke. “Will you deny me that?”

“Never,” Duro admitted. He buried his head in Auctus’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Will you deny me sleep?”

Auctus laughed and hugged him close.

“Never.”


End file.
